


她意已决

by kouichigirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouichigirl/pseuds/kouichigirl
Summary: 七个片段，一些架空，展示了奈德、猫姨、琼恩、罗柏、珊莎、布兰、瑞肯对詹丫关系的反应与态度。





	她意已决

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Will of Her Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059958) by [ohmytheon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmytheon/pseuds/ohmytheon). 

他显然是私生子。

谁都没有大声指出。这毫无必要。艾莉亚刚把詹德利介绍给他，琼恩立刻明白过来。显而易见。詹德利先离开了，留他们单独呆一会儿，琼恩立刻打量起他的小妹，她已经不再是小女孩了(但对他来说，她永远那么小)，他们都笑了。那是一种心领神会的微笑，交换着彼此才能理解的事情。

“其他人都知道吗？”他们坐上高墙，双脚危险地悬空，他问她。

“知道什么？”她反问，歪着头，用近乎天真烂漫的语气，甜甜地、惊奇地看了他一眼。

琼恩轻推她的肩膀。“你爱上了一个私生子。”

“所有人都知道我爱着一个私生子，”她笑答。

“还嘴硬——你知道我的意思。”

艾莉亚耸了耸肩，朝长墙以外远眺。她驱马直入时，满脸写着惊讶和新奇，但直到见到琼恩，她才真正容光焕发。她见过千万次琼恩和一次长城，但却是他令她雀跃不已——他和詹德利。艾莉亚态度强硬、有所保留，她向来对所有人如此，除了琼恩。但每当詹德利看着她，冲她笑得像个傻瓜，她的神情随之柔软，琼恩没想过她还有这一面。恐怕她自己都没有意识到。

“他们可能知道，”她承认道，仍然没有看着他，“但我不在乎。当然，他在乎——他总是很在乎，因为他是私生子，而我是史塔克——但没关系。它从来不会影响什么，永远不会。他是个私生子并不代表我不能爱他。”她抬头望着琼恩，琼恩恍然看见了九岁的艾莉亚史塔克，在多年以前，他与她在临冬城道别：“我一直都知道。”

***

许多年前，奈德第一次见到詹德利，那时他没料到自己还将与这私生子再会，尤其还是在临冬城。七年后，他站在黑城堡的铁匠铺里，轻松地锻造着一把长剑，艾莉亚倚柱看他。艾莉亚给了他笑声和微笑，那是她不曾给别人的。一旦她以为四下无人，她就偷偷地遛到他身后，搂住他，给他一个吻，或者开玩笑地咬他的耳朵。站在门后，很难不听到那男孩响亮的笑声。

他有劳勃的笑声，奈德不止一次地想到。他还有劳勃的长相、眼睛和力量——但他也有劳勃所缺乏的东西。他有一颗心，和一种与父亲截然不同的温柔。

他们一路骑马到了长城，詹德利几乎是羞怯地跟在她背后，而艾莉亚的坐姿无畏且骄傲。奈德大为惊骇，一时无言。这个场景和蒙尘的往昔太过相似，他不由得震颤不已。就在那一瞬间，他看到妹妹莱安娜骄傲地纵马狂奔，而劳勃在她身后奋力地追赶。她一向是个优秀的骑手，而劳勃更擅长在地面上表现。艾莉亚和詹德利同样如此。劳勃想扶莱安娜下马，而她却在没有他帮助的情况下跳了下来，几乎是一种拒绝；而詹德利却退后一步，让艾莉亚一个人从马上跳下来。

奈德和凯特琳展开了拉锯战。人们试图劝说他这样是错误的——他应该把他俩分开——但他不在乎。我不再是临冬城的领主，他会这么说，此事由罗柏抉择。但这不是罗柏的决择。它是艾莉亚的决择。他知道小女儿正如冬日般恣意妄为、随心所欲。他也知道大儿子永远不会强行拆散艾莉亚和她的爱人。奈德被逼上长城后，艾莉亚不见了，她独自生活了许久，不再需要旁人的指教。

此外，显而易见的是，詹德·维水，无论是低贱的私生子，或是国王的私生子，他对艾莉亚的爱远深于劳勃对莱安娜。他会待艾莉亚很好，比任何想娶她为妻的贵族们更好。

***

凯特琳看着小女儿在训练场上使剑，不禁一声长叹，摇了摇头。艾莉亚被认为是维斯特洛有史以来最笨手笨脚的女孩，在所有那些失败的舞蹈课上，人们宣布她完全没有天赋。但此刻她是如此优雅、从容和灵动，她拿着剑，挪移脚步。她心中的一部分在怀疑，艾莉亚是不是有意在舞蹈课上出丑，明明她的优雅更胜众人，但是凯特琳不愿去这么想。这是另一种截然不同的舞蹈——水舞者，艾莉亚颇为骄傲地解释过——这是小女儿会喜爱的那一种舞蹈。

但这不是艾莉亚唯一的偏爱。毋容置疑。

与她较量的，是她带回家的那个私生子，詹德利·维水。显然，他是劳勃众多私生子中的一个——事实上，也是他唯一幸存的子嗣。她曾经和他谈过一次，发现他对生父一无所知，家中也没有别的亲人。无论如何，凯特琳怜悯他。她本想带他们俩谷地，好让他见到异母的姐姐，哪怕只为了他注视艾莉亚和兄弟姐妹们一起时所流露的悲伤。他不知道家人是什么滋味，而这是凯特琳唯一肯定的事实。

起初，凯特琳大为惊骇。虽然他们从未吐露，也未曾在公共场合里失态，但凯特琳仍然察觉到了某些秘密。所有微妙的触摸，含蓄的眼神；她为一句“我的小姐”而打他，不顾周围其他贵族；她和他在铁匠铺共度的午后，和他在神木林并肩而坐的夜晚。她拒绝和他们坐在一起吃饭，除非詹德利也能坐过来，这本身就是一场争斗当他们让步了，詹德利却提出拒绝，他说这不合礼数，他们不必为自己改变习惯。他的坚持让凯特琳深受感动，于是她起身，让他坐在艾莉亚身旁。

也许就在那一刻，她明白自己不再在乎艾莉亚是否爱上了一个出身卑微的私生子。凯特琳总担心艾莉亚终其一生放浪形骸，心中却无片甲相依相爱。如今，艾莉亚终于坠入爱河，这让凯特琳如释重负。艾莉亚在詹德利身旁起舞，轻戳着他，他们一起放声大笑。是了，她永远不会孤单，有人为她森林般的狂野而爱她。

***

“如果你想让我嫁给一个我不想嫁的人，我就走。我发誓，罗柏；我马上就走。”

罗柏努力憋笑，因为他的小妹妹正站在他面前。她冲进了城堡，满头是树叶和断枝；她的脸上有灰尘；她穿着一件布兰的旧衣服。他们俩的身材还是那么相像，罗柏听布兰抱怨说，她每周至少两次把他的衣服乱丢在家里。她一听说星坠城的年轻领主艾德瑞克·戴恩公爵要来临冬城，立刻就像风暴般飞奔而来。他正在倾听一位下议院的老者，这时她进来要求和他说话。他当然努力想批评她，但是她不听。

"我不干，罗柏。"

“艾莉亚。”

“你不能强迫我嫁给一个陌生人。”

“艾莉亚。”

“我不会让你这么做的！”

“艾莉亚，住手！”

艾莉亚终于打住了，罗柏咬住下唇，也是为了掩盖自己的窃笑。她看上去相当狂野。在她跑过来之前，他压根儿不知道她在做什么，但他隐约察觉到这与她身边的某位私生子有关。她对他怒气冲冲，不再像往常那样显出窘迫或羞怯。他是临冬城的主人，但她是她自己的主人，她从来只遵循此心所向。他从她蹒跚学步的时候就知道了。

“如果你在担心，那么，我不会把你嫁给艾德瑞克·戴恩，”他终于开口了。她脸上掠过一丝极力藏匿的惊讶。当话语划进脑海，她开始有点局促不安。她为了一件他根本没有打算做的事对他大吼大叫了十分钟。虽然艾莉亚表现得并不负疚，但灰眼睛已经开始泛起涟漪。“我永远不会让你和一个不爱的人共度余生。我不是那样的领主，我以为你知道。”说到这里，她的视线垂落在了地上。“此外，”他傻笑着补充，“我想你的心已经有人了。”

“你笨！”她厉声道，两颊通红，她蹬着脚后跟，旋转着踏出门外，罗柏的大笑跟随着她的每一步。

***

"艾莉亚，你不能这么做。你会让家族蒙羞。这对你难道不重要吗？”

“那我的幸福难道对你毫不重要？”

“当然重要，但此事不至关乎于你。它还关乎我们的家族，我们的名字，我们的声誉。你的幸福并不是唯一的大事。”

“是的，还有他的幸福——坦率讲，我关心的事情远不止愚蠢的家族荣誉。”

珊莎把手放在胸前。她无意间触到了在脖颈上锁了多年的项链。这是丈夫在新婚之夜的礼物。那并不是一个欢愉的夜晚。珊莎结过两次婚，都是为了政治利益。虽然她渐渐开始喜欢第二任丈夫，但她绝不能说她爱他。与此同时，这是她的小妹妹，无法无天，拒绝成为淑女，但她反而是坠入爱河的那一个。她有一位英俊的骑士，他回应她的爱。

这曾是属于我的歌谣，珊莎难过地想，艾莉亚拥有了她多年前曾经渴望的东西，但她并不愤怒，也不嫉妒。

“你现在是临冬城的女主人了，但这不是说你可以随便把我赠送给谁，就为了跟一个我毫不关心的家族结什么蠢盟。”

她不想成为我，珊莎突然意识到。艾莉亚满腔怒火，全身紧绷，目光摄人，但其间也隐约流露着恐惧。自从珊莎返回临冬城，姐妹俩更加亲近了。生活已经天翻地覆，她俩再吵个没完就有点蠢了。当然，她们仍旧相去甚远，珊莎若如长夏，艾莉亚便似寒冬，但她们已经学会了合作无间。她不想再失去这份默契，艾莉亚也不想。但还有更重要的事，艾莉亚不想失去自我，她不想像她，不想重蹈她们曾经的覆辙。

“你真的爱他吗？”

艾莉亚没有移开视线。“你知道答案。”

“我需要亲耳听你说。”

重重一拍，然后——“是的。”

“他拿走了你的处女夜吗？”

“没有，”她干脆地答，“是我给他的。”

珊莎叹了口气，不知道那会是什么样子。她怀着哈利的第一个孩子，但她已经忘记了这类事是相互的。她当然会这么做，这是责任，而且哈利只要愿意，他就能表现得迷人而可爱，但她希望自己能为他感到痛苦，正如艾莉亚能为那个私生子而痛苦。“我知道他是个好人，但是有时候，仅仅善良还不够。”艾莉亚还没来得及开口，珊莎又接着说：“但更重要的是，我不想因为一个荒唐可笑的男人而失去你。我曾经失去过你——很多次，为了不同的事情——我不会再失去你了。你会爱上你想爱的人，成为你想成为的人。这很自私，但也很美好，我不会逼迫你改变。”

自从回到临冬城，自从她们变得亲近，这是艾莉亚第一次伸出双臂，紧紧地拥抱着珊莎。这个场景常青在珊莎的回忆里。

***

“你确定詹德利喜欢女孩？”一天，他们在马背上练习射箭，布兰问她，“因为你总穿我的衣服。”

艾莉亚一口呛住，震惊足以惹得她松开弓弦，放任弓箭窜入林中，远远地偏离了靶心。詹德利在他们的右边，但离布兰颇远，听不清对话，他见艾莉亚怒气冲冲地调整马鞍、大声咒骂，忍不住靠着一株大树放声笑起来。艾莉亚剜了布兰一眼，布兰咧嘴，然后驱赶马儿跑到一旁，好找到射箭的位置。

"他当然喜欢女孩。"艾莉亚终于厉声道，“别犯傻了。”

"我只是开个玩笑。"布兰温和地说，笑容还逗留在脸上，“可你错了——他不喜欢女孩们。”

“你在胡扯什么？我没有搞错。”

布兰竖起箭，瞄准目标。艾莉亚皱起眉头，仔细打量着他。在遥远的垂髫之年，她一向比他更善骑射，但如今他在马背上进习多年，知道该怎么炫耀自己。“詹德利不喜欢女孩们，”他说，“他爱一个穿男孩衣服的女孩，她能在舞剑比试中击败他，敲打他，说他傻。他爱一个女孩 ，那女孩也爱他，尽管她过去常常装成男孩乱跑，还说自己永远不会恋爱。”

然后他松开手，弓箭正中靶心。

* * *

“我还以为你会成为御林铁卫的少女骑士呢。”

“好吧，我还以为你会成为长城以北的食人族国王呢。”

瑞肯微微一笑。“谁又说我不是呢？”

艾莉亚笑着扯了扯裙子。它太紧、太软、哪哪都累赘。在所有的兄弟姐妹中，她没有想到在婚礼前最后一次来见她的会是瑞肯。他才十三岁，但抽条极快。现在，她很难把他和小时候留在临冬城的那个男孩联系起来。从那时起已经十年了。十年可能酝酿很多，也确实发生了很多。人们死亡，改变；长风远至，蓦然而逝。瑞肯当是年轻的临冬城公爵，艾莉亚则当上了骑士。

“你害怕吗？”他问她。

“比以前更怕了，”她平静地承认，坐在床边。

“嗯，你不应该这样，”瑞肯对她说，双臂叠在胸前。“你是我认识的最勇敢的人。”他拥抱她，她也回抱，想着多年前她远去君临，他是怎样紧紧地抓着她不放的。“他爱你。最重要的是，他做到了。你真该看看他是怎么征得我的同意的。我没有那么恐怖，对吧？”

艾莉亚亲吻他的脑瓜顶，尽管他已经长大，身高赶上她，早不适合这种动作了。“有那么一点。你还威胁要拿他去喂毛毛狗，只要他敢让我受伤。”

“那只是无伤大雅的玩笑话。不过我还没见过他的脸色那么白。”

艾莉亚朝他摇了摇头，想消解几个月来一直困扰着她的不安和恐惧。与其说是关于她，不如说是关于他。他应该得到更好的，尽管他反复说她才是理当得到更多的人。她不能给他大多数人渴望的生活；她也不会是大多数男人梦想的妻子。但他告诉她，这正是他想要她的原因。他曾提出永远不谈婚姻，但见鬼，是她想把他变成一个诚实坦率的人。他在很长时间认为自己什么都不是，仅仅由于他的血脉。她会让他成为史塔克中的一员。

"谢谢你，"艾莉亚对弟弟说，"谢谢你允许我这么做。"

瑞肯奚落地一笑。“虽说我是临冬城的领主，但这不意味着我能够对你发号施令。我什么时候在乎过外人怎么看待你的婚姻？那些人还叫我食人族，我可不介意。我宁愿你和一个让你快乐的人一起，也不愿你和一个能巩固我北境势力的人一起——或者像那堆学士发牢骚时的什么抱怨话里那样。”

艾莉亚又咯咯地笑了。“你还是像以前一样野性。”

“彼此彼此。我怀疑嫁给詹德利能让你成为第一名。”


End file.
